


Slow and Simple

by Noore



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noore/pseuds/Noore
Summary: “Tell me if you want me to stop,” she breathed, her voice was a little raspy, much lower than usual, and quite frankly that was probably what got her into this position in the first place.“It's okay,” Naoto’s loins replied.





	

Naoto was used to kissing by now, Rise's lips were soft and when they hugged she felt an overwhelming comfort radiate from within her.

Kissing was fine, hugging was fine, holding hands was fine. She was fine keeping things slow and simple for the time being. That was why when Rise suggested they go to her house after school to "hang out," she thought nothing of it. Simple.

So why was it that she ended up here, alone in her apartment and sprawled out on her bed with Rise hovering over her on all fours.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” she breathed, her voice was a little raspy, much lower than usual, and quite frankly that was probably what got her into this position in the first place.

“It's okay,” Naoto’s loins replied.

Her anxiety over this situation was in a heated battle with her hormones, and having Rise pressed up against her like this was giving her adolescent-fueled arousal an unfair advantage.

She was no stranger to an intimate touch, and she’d researched enough graphic websites and magazine articles to know how two women had sex. It was clear that that's where Rise seemed to be going with this. Granted, things had gotten a little heavy between them before; some clothes removed and hands wandering, but not like this. This was different, Rise was different, constantly asking Naoto’s permission and hesitating. Was she nervous?

Rise placed several slow kisses around Naoto’s jawline and clavicle, letting out a breathe as she buried her head in the nook where her shoulder met her neck.

“Take my shirt off,” she said from in there.

“Are you certain?” Naoto asked, Rise had asked her so she felt she should offer the same courtesy. Also, she was embarrassed. She hoped she wouldn't mention how red she was.

“Yeah.” Rise sat up and pulled the hem of her blouse towards Naoto. She slowly obliged, helping her pull it over her head to reveal her bare stomach and pink bra. She was curvy and fit, unsurprising for someone whose career involved so much _dancing_. Naoto honestly felt a little self conscious but her lapse of insecurity was cut short when Rise folded her hands over her chest and refused to look at her.

“Not quite like on TV, huh? Haha, uhh…” she laughs awkwardly.

Oh. She's embarrassed too. Naoto suddenly felt a lot better about this. Hormones: 1, Anxiety: 0. In an uncharacteristically bold gesture, she places her hands on the thighs straddling her.

“You're wonderful, ” she says, not wanting Rise to misconstrue her reason for gaping at her.

Rise turns to her with her eyebrows twitching together in amusement, her expression softens after a moment of eye contact.

“Has anyone ever told you how corny you can be?” she asks, but she's kissing her before Naoto can come up with a response.

It gets quiet after that. A heaviness in the air. Naoto pulls Rise into an embrace as their kissing gets a little more intense, her hands absent-mindedly running down her bare back. Rise reaches an arm behind herself to grasp Naoto’s wrist and guide it towards her leggings, gesturing for her to pull them off.

Naoto thanks whatever God is out there that Rise skimped on wearing her usual 10 layers of clothing today because if she keeps this up she might just pass out. They make eye contact before she averts her gaze lower and tugs the black garment down the smooth expanse of her legs. She looks her over and feels almost wrong for staring, she really is wonderful. The pop star looks so vulnerable in this state, it’s still not something she’s entirely used to. She reaches out and affectionately pushes a lock of her tousled hair behind her ear before giving her a chaste kiss.

“Can I do you, now?” Rise asks, giving her a look.

A lump catches in Naoto's throat as the question registers. She's been less than modest around her before, but not to this degree. She's taken issue with her body in the past and she doesn't want to make things awkward by suddenly having a melt down in front of her.

Rise must have picked up on the faraway look on her face because she reaches down and holds her hand.

“Hey... you can tell me if you want to stop. You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, Naoto, that's the last thing I want,” she says gently, brown eyes earnest. Unlike herself, Rise usually knew just the right thing to say.

Naoto stays silent for a moment before bringing her hand up to her wrinkled dress shirt and undoing what's left of the buttons herself, Rise looks a little surprised as she shrugs it off, revealing her binder.

“Sorry, it's odd,” she tries to say, but Rise reaches out and tickles her stomach before she can finish, sending a jolt up Naoto's body and making her jump.

“Check you out, detective. Are those ABS?” she wolf whistles, lecherous eyes dragging all over her torso.

“Stop-acting like a dirty old man.” Now this is the Rise she's used to, she thinks, with a roll of her eyes. Of course she has abs. She’s a detective.

Rise laughs, leaning towards her with a glint in her eyes “Can I see the rest? Do you need any help?” she adds with a coy smile that Naoto takes as a challenge. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and unbuckles her belt, Rise stares at her harder and harder as she unfastens her zipper and shimmies her pants off, revealing her boy shorts.

“Now we match,” she says sarcastically, pulling her pants off the rest of the way and folding them onto a nearby chair. Rise’s apparently too busy staring at her legs to formulate a response.

“Huh? Oh… yeah,” she says distractedly. “You have really nice calves.”

“Thank you?” Naoto was glad she actually managed to grow a couple of inches over the past two years so she appreciated the compliment, but that didn't change the fact that Rise was just being weird at this point.

“Sorry, I'm like kinda nervous,” she says, folding her legs. It takes all of Naoto’s will power to keep her eyes focused on Rise's face rather than her heart-printed panties.

“I've never done this before and I don't want you to have a bad... Uh, experience?” she says, sounding unsure. Who was she worried for, exactly?

“Well, neither have I,” Naoto explains, “there's… no reason for you to overthink this or feel self conscious, you're free to stop whenever you want to just as I am.”

“I can't believe _you_  just told _me_ not to overthink something.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come back over here,” Naoto’s retort fades into nothing as she shuffles back into Rise's arms, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of her untied hair.

* * *

 

Before Naoto knows it they're laying down beside each other in a fervent mess of tongue and skin, Rise's legs draped around hers and her fingers splayed in her short hair. Naoto squeezes her hips, nudging her panties a few times without thinking about it.

“Touch me,” Rise pauses to tell her, it if breath and eyes glossy. Naoto inhales sharply as heat rushes to her ears, she wishes she wouldn’t say things like that out of nowhere or she might start shaking.

She's maneuvered her hand against herself before, late at night, sometimes during research on this very topic. She's never had any experience being sexually intimate with someone else, let alone another girl. But maybe that makes things easier; familiar territory. Her sources probably aren’t entirely applicable to real life, considering all of those people are actors, so she decides to work it out on her own.

And she does as she asks, tentatively sliding her hand into the waistband of her underwear, curling her long fingers and rubbing light circles on her wet privates. Rise makes noises that make her feel like her heart might swell too big for her chest as she digs her head and nails into Naoto’s hair, gasping slightly. She kisses the top of her head before re-positioning herself to do something even bolder.

Carefully, she pulls her sticky hand out of Rise's underwear, ignoring her small grumble of protest, before pulling them all the way off and straddling her in order to fumble with her bra. Rise's looking flushed and a little shocked but she helps her take it off.

Once that’s out of the way, Naoto stops dead upon really taking in that she’s hovering above Rise’s bare breasts and privates and legs all laid out in front of her and what was she thinking she's going to have a stroke.

“Hey,” Rise says from under her at least three times, forcing her to refocus. She looks so embarrassed and Naoto feels guilty about how that makes her whole body swell. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts, looking from Naoto to her own body and off to the side before rubbing her legs together and coming to her conclusion,

“I've never seen you act like this before.”

Naoto might as well be on fire because between the adrenaline in her body practically melting away her hesitation and the raging heat pounding away between her legs, the look Rise gives her might as well have turned her into an active volcano.

She leans down and gives her a languid kiss on the mouth, trailing her fingers through her hair and down her body to knead her breasts and grab at the skin on her sides. Her mouth moves down in tandem. Rise jerks her leg up and it rubs against the crotch of Naoto’s boy shorts, making her breath hitch as Rise clutches the back of her head, pulling Naoto's mouth to her nipples.

Soon enough she feels like she’s going to get dizzy and decides to dip her head even lower before she forgets what she’s doing. She leaves slow kisses along Rise’s inner thigh, squeezing and rubbing her legs and buttocks before reaching her vagina and pausing,

“Do you want me to-”

“Naoto.” Rise says sternly, she's shaky and wet and frustrated and Naoto feels guilty for feeling satisfied by it yet again.

“Tell me… how you feel,” Naoto tells her before slowly kissing her vagina and experimenting with her tongue, rolling it about her entrance, labia and clitoris. Rise calls out quite a few times, saying she's doing it wrong, and Naoto adjusts, learns until her partner seemingly starts moaning to a higher power.

“Oh god.. God… God…. right there… God..”

Naoto’s jaw hurts and she has to come up for air like she's diving underwater every eight seconds but pushes past it when Rise suddenly begins pulling her hair, coiling her back, crushing Naoto's head between her thighs, shuddering violently and chanting,

“don't stop don't stop dontstopdontstoppleaseohpleasedont”

Her climax is drawn out and shaky, Naoto rubs her legs and licks her clean until she's finished. She nuzzles against her stomach as she catches her breath.

* * *

 

“I didn't expect that from you,” she sighs, face plastered against the pillow.

“Is that a compliment?” Honestly, it was cute seeing her trying to be cheeky in her state. Always a bit of a chatter box, whether she's climaxing or basking in the afterglow.

“Mmm,” Rise replies, tiredly. What was she supposed to make of that?

The auburn haired girl reaches over to the night stand and takes a drink of bottled water, “Haa… okay, now let me do you,” she says with a mischievous look.

What? She's not tired? Sure, Naoto was so worked up Rise could probably breathe on her and she'd have an orgasm but where on earth does she find the energy?

“I'm a little... sore,” she manages.

“You act like you'd have to do anything,” she says, crawling over to her like a panther and pushing her flat onto the bed.

“It's dark out, won't your grandmother worry?” Naoto points out halfheartedly.

" _Eww_ , _Naoto_ , don't talk about my _grandma_ while we're having _sex_!” Rise shouts, her face contorted in exaggerated disgust, “and _no_ , I told her I was at a sleepover.“

“That poor woman…”

“Shhhhh,” She coos, “Let me take care of you,” She lays on top of her, squeezing her head and patting her hair.

“You’re acting sil- _heee_ ” Naoto’s amusement is cut short when Rise grinds her privates right against hers.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” She says, not being coy anymore. Naoto wishes she wasn’t so chatty, she’s embarrassed enough by her outburst. Let alone the fact that she’s right, but she’s not going to dignify her with a response.

She moves closer to her, pulling her face to her bare chest and grinding against her with all the finesse of some sort of exotic dancer. Are these just the natural skills of a performer? Her entire mind is turning to jello and her underwear isn’t even off yet.

Rise’s rolling her body against her and sucking on her neck trying to give her a hickey like they’re kids in high school and she hates how much she’s enjoying it. She tries not to make noise but Rise pulls it out of her when she starts rubbing the giant wet spot of her crotch through her underwear.

“Sorry, I’m messing them up,” Rise says, playing innocent as she pulls her underwear down. Naoto throws her head back in mock defeat, Rise’s hands and lips are touching her in all the right places and she doesn’t have the mental capacity to be embarrassed anymore.

“There you go,” she chirps, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She pauses, and Naoto opens her eyes. Her hands are hovering over her binder, and her heart sinks a little for some reason.

“Do you mind if I… Can I take it off?” She asks, Naoto has to think for a long moment.

“I’m… No, not now,” she says, feeling a little guilty and avoiding eye contact with Rise in case she’s disappointed. She feels her fingers brush against her chin to turn her head back toward her.

“Hey, don’t make that face. You’re fine,” and she knows she means it but that doesn’t quite settle her unease. These things don’t resolve themselves so easily for her. She keeps her eyes on Rise’s knees planted in front of her.

Rise pets her hair affectionately for a few moments, staring at her despite her not making any eye contact, she feels immature.

“I love you.”

Her head pops back up as though it were attached to a spring, “What?”

“I love you,” Rise repeats, “I really do.” She looks so vulnerable even besides the fact that she’s naked in front of her, they stare at each other for what seems like forever.

“I’m sorry,” Naoto says sadly, not because she doesn’t feel the same way, but because it seems unfair that someone as head strong and impudent as Rise would fall for someone who could barely figure out if they wanted to be a man or a woman.

“For what?” She asks, eyes a little dull, Naoto feels panicked, realizing she sounds like she’s rejecting her. 

“Oh-Oh no, I’m-” Naoto balks, awkwardly sitting up naked and extending her hand out to grab Rise’s arm, “I--I love you too, I was apologizing for me.” She gestures to herself as though that offers any explanation.

“Huh?” Rise’s expression has turned from solemn to downright confused, “Why? There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Oh.” Naoto says blankly. “You really mean that. Right.” She feels stupid for thinking Rise would mind her issues after all they’d been through, battling creatures in alternate dimensions for the sake of discovering themselves. Not to mention how long they’d been dating let alone been friends. She wishes she had more confidence in herself in her personal life.

Rise sighs a knowing sort of sigh, “You really don’t get it sometimes,” she says wistfully, leaning back on top of her and pulling her into a hug.

“Perhaps I don’t,” Naoto admits, slowly succumbing to the heat of Rise’s naked body in front of her once again. She starts to relax again as Rise begins massaging circles into her back.

“It’s okay,” Rise says, pulling her back into a long, wet kiss.

* * *

 

It's hazy this time, she languishes the feeling of Rise’s warm body grinding on top of hers, wet and messy, as she runs her hands over wherever she can reach. The overwhelming friction inside of her is building up slow until the fingers Rise’s been rubbing her with start to slip inside of her and she lets out a yelp.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, does it hurt?” Rise pulls her hands away and freezes, mistaking her yelp of surprise for one of pain. Quite the contrary.

“No… No, keep doing that.” Naoto says, dazed. Her eyes are half closed but she could she Rise’s face light up in curiosity from a mile away.

“Okay,” Rise leans over her thoughtfully and slowly pumps her fingers inside of her. Naoto throws her head to the side, it’s too much. Too much. When Rise starts going faster she starts mumbling to herself in English,

 _“Keep going... Shit, shit, shit,"_  she starts breathing, her arms clutching the pillow behind her head.

“You have a dirty mouth,” Rise chuckles from somewhere below her, above her? Whatever. She’s not sure of she minds it, the more she talks the tighter the knot that’s feverishly building up inside her becomes. She’s about to snap.

Her eyes squeeze shut as all the muscles in her body seem to tense up and release all at once. She contorts her body and buries her head into the pillow to muffle a strained moan she doesn’t want Rise hear. She’s practically on top of her, though, fascinated when Naoto suddenly replaces her grip on the pillow in favor of grabbing Rise and holding her tight until she pulls her fingers out of her.

It takes a minute for her to come down from it, she lays like that with her eyes closed for a long time. Her fringe sticking to her forehead with sweat, and a familiar warmth radiating through her.

 

 

Rise pipes up from the other side of the room after awhile, (mostly) dressed and somehow back to normal already, “You’re really sexy, Naoto.”

Naoto, on the other hand, is exhausted and still laid out face down and naked in the same spot she was in nearly half an hour ago.

“For the love of god,” she says to the bed.

“Oh, just take the compliment, Naoto, I’m like-I’m never gonna get that out of my head, you were going _nuts_ -”

“Please, spare me the play by play,” she puts her hand up in Rise’s general direction since she can’t summon the strength to actually open her eyes and see where she is, “you were quite the sight yourself, ' _oh don't stop don't stop_ ,'” she teases, raising the pitch of her voice to match Rise's. God, she must really be out of it.

Rise quiets down after that, sputtering something about Naoto needing to get out of bed or get some viagra before huffing into the living room, embarrassed. Naoto's too sleepy to feel bad about it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'ma tell you right now I've NEVER written sm*t before like i don't even like writing anything sexual i just like making funny jokes but this was something that a friend asked me to write after reading another naorise fic i'm workin on... she was like, "mmmm okay but how can you make this SPICIER" and then this happened right off the top of the dome you feel me I wrote it all at once and I've barely proof read it or gone over it with anybody i've barely even written a fic before let alone post one on here and iono what im doing but i mean i figure why not post it cause there's not enough fic of these two and i think their relationship is sweet u feel me jus testin the waters with some sm*t u know why not i am a CHRISTIAN IVE NEVER HAD SEX IN MY DAMN LIFE SON


End file.
